A novel and useful water dispensing device is provided.
Pets and other animals require fresh water for survival. In the past, water has been provided to animals by occassionally filing a trough and then refilling the same when water has been consumed or otherwise expended. Watering in this fashion often creates a stagnant pool of water and requires the expenditure of labor to clean and refill the trough.
Other watering devices have been devised which include a tank of water which dispenses water to a trough until the tank has become empty. Tanks used with this system must be cleaned occasionally and often the water therewithin becomes stagnant unless chemically treated.
A device for dispensing water which continually provides fresh water to an animal would be a useful device in the field of animal husbandry.